Road to New Austin
by Darth Hendrix
Summary: A man travels to New Austin to search for freedom and adventure in the dying west.


This story is set in 1912, one year after the events of Red Dead Redemption. It's based on stories and movies such as Easy Rider, it is about finding freedom from the "all conquering" civilization. I hope y'all enjoy it. It's my first fan fic so don't expect too much. I'll try and post as many stories as I can to focus on all the different parts of New Austin and I'll try and incorporate lots of different characters from Red Dead. Well, hope you enjoy!

The smell of smoke and alcohol hung low over the Blackwater saloon. The morning sunlight filtered in through the grimy windows, bathing the tables in a yellow glow. Henry Baxter leaned back against his chair, slowly peering around the room. The old barman and his wife were busy wiping down the bar preparing for the morning rush. The Blackjack dealer was shuffling his deck while two tired business men sat in front of him. A few workers from the docks were lingering at a far off table. Henry reached down to his side and fingered his trusted Schofield Revolver. There was no use for 6-shooters in Blackwater. The world was changing, once a man would shoot you in the back if you crossed him, nowadays you would be more likely to see men in suits sorting out problems with briefcases. He pulled the brim of his hat low over his face and breathed in deeply.

He soon became aware of a series of footsteps getting closer to him. He peered out from under his wide-brimmed hat and saw a well dressed man taking a seat across the table from him.

"Mornin' partner" muttered Henry.

"Good morning to you too, sir." Replied the man, his voice had a hint of a British accent. "If I may ask, are you by any chance Henry Baxter?"

"The same"

"Ah, jolly good, jolly good! My name is Jeremiah Bennett and I represent the Blackwater press. Now I was wondering if I may get an interview for my paper?" He inquired, smiling broadly.

"Why me?" growled Henry wearily

"Why, because you are a legend back west! Well, I am afraid I use the term loosely but you are thought of as one of the last pieces of the West! Your name is mentioned alongside Red Harlow, Landon Ricketts, Wyatt Earp, Billy the Kid, John Marston… Why, everyone wants to hear of your journeys across the plains, fighting outlaws and criminals!" Jeremiah wiped a trickle of sweat from his face with a handkerchief.

"That was another time. Ten years ago I was younger. Twenty five and the fastest shot in the state. That time has gone. My guns grow rusty, my hand is slowing. Civilization has taken my home from me, and I came to Blackwater to accompany myself with the future. I'm sorry Mr. Bennett, those days are over."

Bennett sat back, looking slightly dejected. Baxter lay his head back on the chair, inhaling deeply again. Suddenly Jeremiah reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. Henry eyed it curiously.

"I have here, sir, a map of New Austin. Have you been there?"

Baxter sat up, "Curiously, no. I have not."

"Ah, but you must go! I implore you, experience the west once more! John Marston spent some of his most famed days here. You must go, Henry," Bennett was beaming, seeming to not notice the trail of sweat running down his cheek.

"What's special about New Austin?" grunted Henry. Sensing that Henry was losing interest Jeremiah pulled out a newspaper.

"Here, sir, you can see all the interesting things that happened this August. Here, the 5th, Marshall Johnson of Armadillo arrested five members of the Walton's' gang after a bank robbery, the 10th, a man was murdered by a local shopkeeper, the 11th, shootout at Cueva Seca, the 14th…"

"Mr. Bennett, are you telling me that I was sitting here thinking my life was over when…"

"It was right under your nose!" cried Bennett. Baxter raised an eyebrow and the man who was now on his feet and drawing the attention of quite a few passer-bys.

"Ha, Mr. Bennett, I do believe you want that interview. I tell you what; I will go down and explore New Austin. If it's anything like up north then I probably will end up staying. Mr. Bennett, I will go on one last adventure. Then when I get back I will give you the story of your life," smiled Baxter. Bennett rushed around and hugged Baxter.

"Thank you, Henry, THANK YOU! Oh, this will be grand! I can't thank you enough for this. Oh, the Ledger will be ecstatic; I'm going to be chief editor… THANK YOU Mr. Baxter!"

Baxter pried the wild man from his body. Smiling he held out his hand to Bennett.

"Jeremiah Bennett, thank you for telling me about this. As soon as I return to Blackwater I will give you my story. Now don't go getting too worked up and having a heart attack!" Baxter chuckled.

"Oh, I won't sir. Again thank you! I will be here waiting!" said Bennett as he leaned against the table to catch his breath, wiping his face with his handkerchief.

Baxter smiled at Bennett before walking out of the saloon doors. He was hit with a breath of fresh lake air. The high brick buildings loomed ominously above the streets. Baxter looked about the streets. The usual morning crowd was out in force, dockworkers were heading down to the docks, women in heavy dresses out to the store, a pair of policemen in blue suits chatting under a streetlight… Baxter sighed. This had taken his old home and now he had gone south it seemed there was one last pocket of resistance. New Austin, the last relic of the west.


End file.
